Users of a collaborative work space may use various techniques such as “hot desking” to move between different work spaces/desks at different times. When the users engage in personal audio/visual communication in the collaborative work space, preferably, unique communication information of the users, e.g., their phone numbers and email addresses, follow the users to whichever work spaces the users occupy. That way, when the users make calls, their unique caller identifiers (IDs) will be displayed at the called devices, and the users may receive calls made to their phone numbers regardless of which shared spaces the users currently occupy. Existing options for the shared work space model include: installing a “softphone” application on a user device, such as a laptop; using a personal mobile phone; and using an “extension mobility” application. All of these options present challenges and limitations.
Some work spaces include dedicated communication devices, such as videoconference devices and voice-over-Internet Protocol (VoIP) phones, through which users/user devices may participate in audio/visual calls. “Pairing” is a technique used to identify user devices that are in physical proximity to the dedicated communication devices to help prepare for and setup such calls. Conventional pairing techniques often lack sufficient device authentication to avoid spoofing.